


Stray Kids Chat

by mugglewart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gay, Group chat, How Do I Tag, I Tried, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-16 21:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14173347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugglewart/pseuds/mugglewart
Summary: A stray kids chat box where they rant and tell about a thing or two that happened in their day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Funny how i tagged jeongin with everyone but tbh i don't really know who to ship him with so let him be the baby of the group uwu. 
> 
> I tried tagging this as group chat but ao3 kept giving me group sex and I think i'm suing

 

 

 

 

> _Pre-debut era where they just moved in their dorms_
> 
>  
> 
>  

  _-,' **SKI** ,'-_

 

_bang chan added kim seungmin, seo changbin, lee felix, hwang hyunjin, yang jeongin, han jisung, kim woojin and lee minho into -,' SKI ,'-_

 

seo changbin: what is this

                        : kindly explain 

 

lee felix: I think it's a group chat

 

han jisung: Woe, thank you for that wonderful observation

                  : woq*

                  : WOW*

kim seungmin: woq

 

yang jeongin: woq

 

lee minho: woq

 

han jisung: stOP

                  : MINGO HYUNG I  EXPECTED MORAL SUPPORT

 

lee minho: MINGO

 

                 : WHY AM I SUDDENLY A   FRUIT

 

_lee felix changed lee minho's name to lee mingo_

 

han jisung: cuz you're sweet ;)

 

lee mingo: uwu

 

kim woojin: ew, get a room you two

 

kim seungmin: disgusting

 

seo changbin: this is why i questioned                            the creation of this gc

 

bang chan: Hello, I'm back

 

seo changbin: wow, and now you're back

 

bang chan: Yeah? I exited the dorm didn't y'all hear me go outside and INSIDE?

 

kim woojin: we did sweetie

 

bang chan: Sweetie uwu

 

kim seungmin: i didn't expect this 

 

lee felix: from kim woojin wow

 

yang jeongin: smh

 

kim woojin: NO

 

hwang hyunjin:the audacity to tell jisung amd mingo to get a room 

 

han jisung: ikr, im so disappointed

 

lee mingo: wait, are you guys really going to call me mingo

 

hwang hyunjin: yes

 

kim woojin: SWEETIE WAS JUST A TERM IN THE INTERNET

 

han jisung: just say you're just a hoe for chris and go

 

seo changbin: i agree

 

kim woojin: STOP ATTACKING ME 

                   : I DON'T DESERVE THIS

 

seo changbin: sure

 

hwan hyunjin: sure

 

bang chan: Stop attacking my sweetie bun :c

 

lee felix: SWEETIE BUN

              : I SHIP IT

 

_lee felix changed kim woojin's name to chris' sweetie bun_

_lee felix changed bang chan's name to woojin's sweetie bun_

 

lee mingo: is felix the one who always changes our names

                 : also that's cute

 

woojin's sweetie bun: uwu

 

chris' sweetie bun: I HATE YOU GUYS

 

seo changbin: stOP LYING AND JUST TELL US YOU LIKE IT

 

chris' sweetie bun: .... maybe

 

seo changbin: a hoe

 

kim seungmin: oof

 

yang jeongin: like you're not hoe for felix, hyung 

 

woojin's sweetie bun: OHHHHHHH

 

hwang hyunjin:OOOOHHHHHHHH

 

lee mingo: OMG

 

kim seungmin: holy shit

                         : was the tea that spilled

                         : hot?

                         : pretty sure it was and someone just got buRNED

 

chris' sweetie bun: oh, jeongin's in our room

                               : he... locked the door

 

yang jeongin: i fhink

                       : i fucked up

 

lee felix: yes u did

 

lee mingo: pretty mucj

 

chris' sweetie bun: someone's knocking

 

lee mingo: wtf changbin 

 

woojin's sweetie bun: This is scary.

 

lee mingo: the door's gonna get broken

                 : it stopped

 

lee felix: i stopped him 

             : he looks mad

 

kim seungmin: jeongin...

 

hwang hyunjin: but isn't he whipped for felix tho

 

kim seungmin: hyunjin stOP

                         : i think you need to say sorry, jeongin

 

chris' sweetie bun: he went out

 

> _the whole group went into the living room where changbin and jeongin were. apparently, changbin was just kidding and jeongin cried which made the group soft and changbin guilty. so they decided to make chan treat them to lunch._
> 
>  

 

woojin's sweetie bun: I still don't get why I'm the one who treats the whole group

 

seo changbin: you made this gc, bitch

 

han jisung: and youre the oldesy

                  : oldest*

 

lee mingo: you need a new phone

 

kim seungmin: true

 

lee felix: oh, i forgot

 

seo changbin: what?

 

_lee felix changed seo changbin's nickname to whipped for felix_

 

whipped for felix: fuck you

 

lee felix: but aren't you

 

whipped for felix: .... maybe

 

chris' sweetie bun: a hYPOCRITE

__

_seen by whipped for felix and_

_7 others_


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they're nearing debut and some changed their stage names and they're teasing them for it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the typos in the story is either on purpose or it's just really me and i got lazy to edit it out so just count it as a typo in their chat

_-', **SKI** ,'-_

 

 8:19 am

_lee mingo change his nickname to lee know_

_han jisung changed his nickname to han_

_yang jeongin changed his nickname to I.N._

 

 

woojin's sweetie bun: Lee Know

 

lee know: yes?

 

woojin's sweetie bun: Nothing. I was just verbalising your name.

 

whipped for felix: you're totally mocking him

 

woojin's sweetie bun: nO

 

whipped for felix: verbalising in the chat wow such finesse

 

woojin's sweetie bun: Stop hating on Chan challenge.

 

han: :c hyung you changed lee mongo

      : MINGO*

 

lee felix: MONGO

 

hwan hyunjin: MONGO

 

kim seungmin: LMAO

 

han: WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE WHO GETS ATTACKED FOR THEIR TYPOS

      : I HATE YOU GUYS

 

chris' sweetie bun: because they're funny

 

lee know: mongo :,) it has a nice ring to it

 

_lee felix changed lee know's nick name to lee mongo_

 

lee mongo: WHAT

                   : FELIX NO

 

lee felix: whAT, WHY

 

_lee mongo changed his nickname to lee know_

 

woojin's sweetie bun: felix

                                    : do you know who knows the answer to your question

 

lee know: PEOPLE NEEDS TO KNOW MY STAGE NAME

 

lee felix: chris

             : who?

 

woojin's sweetie bun: lee knows

 

whipped for felix: wow

 

kim seungmin: wow pt.2

 

hwang hyunjin wow pt.3

 

I.N.: wow pt.4

 

lee know: hey, isn't stray kids an eight membered group

               : with woojin as the oldest

 

lee felix: wow pt.5

             : fuck, im late

 

lee know: isn't changbin our leader

 

whipped for felix: you're right

 

hwang hyunjin: i couldn't agree more

 

kim seungmin: but didn't we have a pet koala

 

woojin's sweetie bun: HOW DARE Y'ALL DISOWN ME

 

chris' sweetie bun: when you mean y'all you meant all the eight of us

      

woojin's sweetie bun: NO NOT YOU TOO

 

_chris' sweetie bun changed his nickname to icebear_

 

 

lee felix: ICE BEAR

             : uwu

 

woojin's sweetie bun: WOOJIN YOU TRAITOR

 

icebear: why is there a bot in this gc

 

kim seungmin: should we kick

 

hwang hyunjin: omg guys isn't that too much

 

whipped for felix: no

                             : issa good plan

 

_whipped for felix kicked woojin's sweetie bun out_

 

 

lee know: omg

 

lee felix: nO MY AUSSIE BUDDY

 

icebear: i completely forgot that he's my roommate

             : he's begging me

             : he's doing a puppy eye

             : mama didnt raise a fragile bitch so I ain't going to give in those puppy eyes of his

 

I.N.: pretty sure he'll add him back

 

whipped for felix: EYYYY, AIN'T NOBODY GONE GIVE IN

 

hwang hyunjin: i cant nreathe

                         : this is too funny

 

lee felix: chan's joke was kinda funny tho

 

lee know: :)

                : it:)was:)?

 

lee felix: kinda not*

             : i forgot the not hehe

 

hwang hyunjin: sure

 

lee felix: shut up

 

kim seungmin: that hehe was disgusting

 

I.N.: any minute now

 

_icebear added woojin's sweetie bun in the gc_

 

I.N.: called it

 

woojin's sweetie bun: I'M BACK BITCHES

 

whipped for felix: WHAT

 

hwang hyunjin: lmao

 

kim seungmin: disappointed but not suprised

 

han: guess yo mama raised a fragile bitch

 

icebear: HE KEPT ASKING

             : WITH THOSE PUPPY EYES

             : AND POUTY LIPS

             : HOW CAN YOU NOT

 

han: i can resist

      : you're just a hoe for him

  

icebear: I AM NOT

 

lee felix: uwu our album 

 

hwan hyunjin: uwu

 

whipped for felix: i cant believe you woojin

 

woojin's sweetie bun: Stop being salty

                                    : woojin loves me

 

icebear: no, i don't

 

woojin's sweetie bun: :c

                                    : >:c okay

 

icebear: okay

             : hey

             : hey

             : HEY

 

I.N.: ignored

 

hwan hyunjin: karma

 

icebear: HE'S NOT TALKING TO ME IRL

             : HE'S LISTENING TO TWICE

 

lee felix: how did you know

 

lee know: if someone makes a joke

 

icebear: HE PUT IT ON MAX VOLUME SO HE CAN'T HEAR ME

             : I'LL KNOCK KNOCK THIS BITCH BRB

 

whipped for felix: i guess being a couple affects your humour

 

lee felix: so does it mean that when i love you, you love me too?

 

whipped for felix: i love me too tbh

 

lee felix: D:

 

10:04am

 

hwang hyunjin: so, uh

 

kim seungmin: wait so why han?

                         : jisung?

 

han: because i love my last name

      : no but really

      : there's so many jisung

      : like when i search jisung, the actor, that nct and wanna one dude pops up

 

lee know: me too

               : this is why i changed mine

 

whipped for felix: yeah, but why the fuck know

 

lee know: .....idk

 

han: so lee doesn't know huh

 

lee know: you're lucky that i love you

 

han: aww uwu

 

kim seungmin: crackheads

                         : oh yeah, jeongin

 

I.N.: . . . 

 

kim seungmin: jEONGIN

 

I.N.: ;0;

 

kim seungmin: ugh

                         : I.N.

 

I.N.: YES?

 

Hwang Hyunjin: lmao, why so cute

 

kim seungmin: why I.N.?

 

I.N.: because

     : jeongin is pretty hard to say

 

whipped for felix: no it isn't

 

lee felix: sadly, i agree

 

hwang hyunjin: uh, i guess he has a point?

 

I.N.: OKAY, FINE 

      : IT SOUNDED COOL OKAY

      : THERE, HAPPY?

 

whipped for felix: i cannot see to why would i be happy for this kind of confession

 

hwang hyunjin: stop being emo

 

whipped for felix: I AM NOT

 

lee felix: uwu product placement

             : also changbin being emo is cute

 

I.N.: once you jeongin, you can't jeongout

 

I.N.: bye

 

icebear: IM BACK

 

whipped for felix: fuck, he's back

 

icebear: WDYM FUCK 

 

hwang hyunjin: so where's chan?

 

icebear: asleep

 

kim seungmin: asleep?

                         : did you knock knocked him out?

                         : or did you knock knocked his bed all night

 

icebear: i wanted to but we just had a talk

 

icebear: seungmin what the fuck

             : we have a child in the gc

 

I.N.: ew

 

kim seungmin: who's the child?

 

I.N.: nobody knows

 

woojin's sweetie bun: but lee knows

 

whipped for felix: asleep my ass

 

_lee know kicked woojin's sweetie bun out of the gc_

 

lee know: it's what he deserves

 

icebear: fuck

             : he's begging again

 

_seen by lee know and_

_6 others_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i did two chapters in 1 am to 5 am fuck


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thirsty hyunjin dms seungmin who becomes all nervous becuase his crush dmed him.
> 
> also a hard to get seungmin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh, apparently i got my facts wrong and Woojin’s the oldest in the group but I decided not to change the plot in chapter 2. Thanks for telling me!
> 
> Also this is for those seungjin shippers uwu

**_Kim Seungmin_ **

 

 

 

HEY↲

NO, I MEANT HEY↲

hey*↲

↳uh, hey?

↳did you need something, hyunjin?

↳i mwan if you do

↳we’re literally living in the same dorm, just ask me personally

 

mwan↲

 

↳no

↳stop pointing out mY TYPOS 

↳HOE

↳YOUR ROOM IS NEXT TO MINE, HWAT DO YOU WANT

 

you↲

I mean, well i need something from you↲

 

↳smooth

↳what do you meed?

↳NEED*

 

Why do you keep making typos↲

Lmao↲

 

↳my hands are just sweaty

 

youre nervous?↲

 

 

↳I CLEARLY SAID MY HANDS WERE SWEATY

↳WHORE YOU CALLING NERVOUS

↳I MEANT WHO’RE

↳YOU’RE NOT A WHORE 

 

uwu↲

I knew what you meant↲

And btw↲

Sweaty hands = nervous↲

 

↳NO

 

remember when we were still in that elimination show↲

you were so nervous that you kept wiping your hands on your shirt↲

which was cute btw↲

 

↳CUTE

↳ME?

↳NO

↳ALSO STOP STALKING ME

 

whatever you say princess ↲

anyways, i need you to teach me how to sing↲

 

↳princess

↳i aint a girl 

 

i meant prince*↲

i’ll be your princess then↲

 

↳that’s cute

↳but im not into princesses mister

 

so you like princes?↲

uwu↲

 

↳you have a problem with that?

 

no?↲

I just thought i had a chance↲

 

↳chance to what?

↳stop being so vague

 

oh come on↲

you know what i mean↲

 

↳me being gay doesn’t mean every boy

↳there is has a chance

↳there’s this thing called type?

 

so↲

are you saying im not your type↲

?↲

 

↳cocky

↳i dont like my men cocky

 

oh↲

well i guess i’ll win your heart with my cockness↲

COCKYNESS*↲

 

↳COCKNESS

↳off to a bad start, hun

 

hun ↲

uwu↲

i see potential↲

 

↳don’t push your luck, boi

↳i dont like my men pushy

 

oof↲

note taken my prince uwu↲

_seen by kim seungmin_

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kim seungmin consults han jisung the day after what happened with him and hyunjin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S WOOJIN'S BIRTHDAY UWU, I love him so much please appreciate our care bear.

**_han jisung_ **

 

 

jISUNG↲

jISUNG↲

mINHO’S HOE I NEED YOU↲

 

↳uM RUDE

↳you ask for help and you call me a hoe

 

you always tease me about being whipped for hyunjin↲

 

↳BUT I DONT CALL YOU HIW

↳HOE

UGH↲

FINE↲

I WONT CALL YOU HOE↲

I JUST NEED YOUR HELP↲

 

↳HELP IN WHAT

IT’S ABOUT HYUNJIN↲

HE UWNDUJWJMDMKWMC↲

 

↳YOU ALWAYS TALK TO ME ABOUT HYUNJIN

↳WHAT IS IT THIS TIME

 

HE WJSNWMSKMKMKMEKM↲

I CANT TYPE IT IT’S TOO MUCHDW WIDMS↲

 

↳DO YOU REALLY THINK SMASHING EVERY LETTER THERE IS

↳HELPS ME WITH WHATEVER PROBLEM

↳YOU HAVE

 

I JUST CANT BELIEVE↲

AND BREATHE↲

 

 

↳WHY ARE WE TYPING WITH ALL CAPS

↳CALM DOWN

nO↲

LET ME TYPE IN ALL CAPS↲

WHILE NOT BREATHING↲

 

↳BITCH BREATEH

↳DONT DIE ON ME

↳I CANT BELIEVE MY BEST FRIEND’S DYING

↳JUST BECAUSE OF A MAN

↳MOMMA DIDNT RAISE NO BITCH

 

I HAVE THE VERY RIGHT TO DIE↲

HYUNJIN WKSKWSMCJJNW↲

 

↳OKAY

↳let’s calm down

↳hakuna our tatas

↳and bananas idk

 

BANANAS ↲

Okay↲

um idk where to start↲

 

 

↳no just tell me what it’s about

 

 

it’s about hyunjin↲

and he did something↲

 

↳okay youre doing great

↳notmconsidering the fact

↳that you already said that

↳but at least it’s not in all caps

 

yeah↲

and well↲

can i just send a pic↲

 

↳sure

 

 _kim seungmin sent an attachment_ ↲

 

↳at least we wont be typing in all caps

↳whAT

↳SEUNGMIN NSJJDJWJMXMIKMAKC

 

 

I TOLF YOU OSWIWMIMDD↲

 

↳IT’S TOO MICHWWK

↳SHOULD I BE MAD AT YOU

↳OR BE MAD AT HYUNJIN ICB WWUNWJSX

 

WHY WOULD YOU BE MAD AT ME↲

HE LITERALLY ATTACKED ME OUT OF NOWHERE↲

AND MOMMA DIDNT RAISE AN EASY TO GET BITCH SO I AINT GIVING IN↲

 

 

 

↳SWEETIE

↳YOUR

↳CRUSH

↳DMED YOU

↳flirted WITH you

↳called you HIS P R I N C E

↳AND YOU HAD THE AUDACITY 

↳TO PLAY HIM LIKE A BITCH

↳SO THIS IS WHY YOU DMED ME AT THIS KIND OF HOUR

↳YOUD KNOW ID BE RESTING FROM PRACTICING

↳IF I WASNT HERE ID SLAP YOU

 

 

YOU TYPE TOO FAST↲

LET ME SAY MY DEFENSE↲

and yes i did it at this moment because your slaps are insanely hard↲

anyways↲

HOW WOULD YOU REACT WHEN YOUR CRUSH FLIRTED WITH YOU HUH↲

 

 

↳I’D FLIRT AS WELL

↳HE’S MY CRUSH

↳HOW COULD I MISS THE CHANCE

 

WHAT IF HE’S PLAYING↲

LIKE, WHAT IF HE DID IT AS A JOKE↲

I DONT TRUST IT↲

IT WAS WAY TOO CONVENIENT ↲

 

↳I mean i understand your sentiment 

↳BUT HELLO

↳HOW MANY TIMES DID I TELL YOU THAT HYUNJIN

↳LOOKS AT YOU WITH THOSE KIND OF EYES

 

WHAT EYES↲

 

↳EYES FULL OF ENDEARMENT 

↳LOVE 

↳PASSION

↳LUST

 

LUST JWDJJAC↲

STOP IM A CHILD THAT’S TOO MUCH↲

IM NOT ON YOUR LEVEL OF RELATIONSHIP OF MINHO HYUNG NO↲

 

↳HEY

↳WE HAVENT EVEN KISSED HOW DARE YOU MAKE A BASELESS ACCUSATION

 

wait ↲

let me absorb this info↲

i caNT↲

↳YOU DONT HAVE TO

↳MINHO JUST THINKS IM NOT READY TO KISS 

↳um.... lips to L

↳I caNT SAY IT IT'S TOO EMBARASSING

are you a virgin↲

oh wait we all are↲

dang it ↲

↳ehhh, but what about woojin hyung and chan hyung

 

jisung theyre dating↲

and theyre legal↲

↳oh

↳i reGRET ASKING

 

leT ME FINISH↲

↳okay well continue then 

And well woojin hyung is the fluffiest and softest person in the world and if you add old lame ass dad with him↲

↳they'd be cuddling all day

theyd be cuddling all day↲

wow, speaking from experience i see↲

 

↳SHUT UP

↳LEE MINHO'S HUGS ARE THE GREATEST THING

↳EVER

↳AND HE BURIES HIS HEAD IN MY NECK WHEN HE BACK HUGS ME

 

disgusting ugh↲

 

↳when will you and hyunjin

↳probably never

↳"prince" sama

 

yAMEETEEE↲

↳okay bye 

 

HEY↲

JOSUNG?↲

JISUNG*↲

IM ABSORBING YOUR DUMBNESS OMFG↲

did you really just left me hanging↲

heY↲

I cant believe↲

why didnt i have a vocal lesson today ugh i hate this↲

 ~~~~_sent at 1:29pm_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the last part sucks uwu


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they debuted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly, i dont have a specific time and date in updating and i just do update when i’m in the mood so im pretty sorry uwu
> 
> this is also a very short chapter im so sorry

1:00am

 

 

lee felix: we debuted

whipped for felix: we did

kim seungmin: we did(2)

hwang hyunjin: we did(3)

I.N: people call me I.N now and it’s so cool 

lee know: yeah 

            : i wonder how it feels like to be called as your stage name

woojin’s sweetie bun: People call me Chan or Chris all the time so 

icebear: no chan that isn’t it...

woojin’s sweetie bun:What

lee know: i hate you

woojin’s sweetie bun: WHAT DID I DO

                              : I BREATHED

lee know: you don’t deserve earth’s oxygen 

han: lee know

     : h-hewwo

lee know: hello sweetheart

             : this is why we’re married

han: we’re m-married 

hwang hyunjin: your husband didnt know yall are married

                     : which is sad

woojin’s sweetie bun: he doesnt **_know_**

lee know: you’re making me hate more you know

woojin’s sweetie bun: lee know you know

lee know: fuck you

whipped for felix: and i thought i was violent

I.N: you guys need to sleep

hwang hyunjin: wait

                    : WHY ARE YOU AWAKE

I.N: i’m literally next to your bed

    : and I messaged earlier

    : i knew people ignored me

hwang hyunjin: you’re the thumbnail of our debut mv

                     : you being ignored is an understatement 

whipped for felix: *sips tea*

lee felix: *cuddles with changbin after he sips his tea*

whipped for felix: *hits felix with the tea cup*

lee felix: *dodges the tea with great accuracy and goes back to cuddling*

whipped for felix: *smacks felix’s ass so he could potentially go away*

lee felix: kinky

icebear: you ruined such a great fanfic

           : hello

           : hELLO

           : i know yall asses are awake

           : CHAN I SEE YOU SEENING THIS MESSAGE

           : i hate you 

           : unu

  _seened by  woojin’s sweetie bun_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos !


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> somebody’s je-jealous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i haven’t really mentioned this before but thank you for the 100 kudos ! i didn’t expect it really. and im sorry for the short ass update kdkdkdkd ill try updating 2-3 times a week starting tomorrow !

_felix changed his name to changbin is mine_

_whipped for felix changed changbin is mine’s name to what the fuck felix_

_what the fuck felix changed his name to you’re mine okay_

_whipped for felix changed you’re mine okay to nobody owns my ass_

woojin’s sweetie bear: Um, what’s happening

 

_nobody owns my ass changed his name to changbin sleeps on my arms while rapping_

 

han: that’s the tea

 

kim seungmin: i likey this drama

 

_whipped for felix changed his name into i am a het_

_i am a het changed_ _changbin sleeps on my arms while rapping to shut up_

 

icebear: but it makes me go like tt, uwu

 

hwang hyunjin: someone stop these onces it’s too much

                     : changbin a hetero? in 2018? in this household? not on my cowboyz household

                     : is felix still triggered at that one answer i made related to changbin

 

_i am het changed his name to dark vader_

 

icebear: neomuhae unu

 

kim seungmin: did this cheater just attack onces, the heteros and the gays

 

I.N: it’s darth vader fOOL

 

shut up: if changbin SAYS it’s dark vader then it’s DARK baby

          : vader*

          : and hyunjin shut up i hate you

 

dark vader: dark vader is on purpose

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: Dark BABY?

 

han: questionable

 

shut up: it autocorrected vader to baby

 

kim seungmin: dont you call changbin your dark baby 

 

shut up: ...

           : how do you know that

 

kim seungmin: well, a) we’re roommates b) you shout that when you crave for his attention and c) i may have accidentally snooped in your phone

 

hwang hyunjin: that b) is 24/7

 

icebear: ^^

 

shut up: how do one snoop ACCIDENTALLY on one’s phone 

 

kim seungmin: how does one make his lockscreen PASSWORD so obvious 

 

icebear:what

 

I.N: is it changbin’s birthday

 

kim seungmin: as expected from a fellow intellectual

 

I.N: why thank you 

 

shut up: i hate you all

           : im changing all my passwords

 

I.N: changbin’s phone number?

 

kim seungmin: changbin’s birthplace?

 

shut up: okay i wouldn’t go THAT far

           : probably just something aint obvious

 

I.N: sure

kim seungmin: sure

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: the devils have cooperated, angels assemble !

                               : angel*

                               : it’s woojin only of course

 

icebear: uwu

 

hwang hyunjin: i might be gay but im not THAT gay

 

kim seungmin: are you sure about that

 

hwang hyunjin: w-what

 

kim seungmin: oh i don’t know my _highness_

 

han: oh

     : is this

     : oh damn sis

 

hwang hyunjin: i’m very gay yall

 

dark vader: i know

 

shut up: no you dont

 

dark vader: what

 

shut up: im the only gay in your eyes, right? 

 

dark vader: sweetie

               : literally all of us here are gay

 

shut up: hmph

 

lee know: im the gayest tho

 

han: you’re my gay

 

lee know: ūwû

 

han: ùwú

 

I.N: all of this gay shit and im still single

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: we’re taping a show eveRYBODY STOP TEXTING

 

 

  _seen by shut up and 6 more others_

   

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and oh btw i changed my username in twitter (an irl found out oops)  
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/velvetseungmin)
> 
> and the next chapter is really obvious


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another day for the orphans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i should really update

11:09am

 

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: So

 

icebear: ?

 

I.N: what

 

shut up: good morning 

           : oh good morning to you too alfred

 

I.N: who’s alfred what

 

kim seungmin: oh his mosquito friend

 

dark vader: he had to type that?

 

shut up: oh my bad

           : [ _shut up sent a voice record_ ]

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: this is why i question why you date him binnie

 

dark vader: whomst

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: lee yongbok

 

shut up: chris 

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: what?

 

shut up: chris

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: WHAT DO YOU WANT

 

shut up: do you not see my name you duMB SHRIMP

 

lee know: good thing my boyfriend is an intellectual 

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: lee know

                              : we know*

 

lee know: have i mentioned how much i hate you

 

I.N: i mean if it was the opposite i wouldn’t be surprised to be honest

 

lee know: i- what are you implying

 

han: jeongin 

     : did you know the survival rate of people with the name of jeongin is 0.01% 

 

I.N: i love being part of the .01% 

 

han: who says you are

 

I.N: who says im not

 

dark vader: look at all these hatred, i can finally feed from all these negativity 

 

hwang hyunjin: are you sure you’re not satan

 

dark vader: perhaps

 

kim seungmin: excuse me but that was rude

                    : a whole kim seungmin is here 

 

dark vader: and?

 

kim seungmin: and i wasn’t talking to you 

 

dark vader: rude 

               : but more negativity for me i guess 

 

 

 _seen by kim seungmin, hwang hyunjin and 6 more other_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> perhaps i should update this, I SWEAR I WILL TRY TO
> 
> [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/velvetseungmin)  
> Ask me anything there !


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a fight between ships honestly idk anymore people has so many ships,, also im trying to be funny this is sad

 

1:35pm

 

han: babe

 

shut up: sup 

 

hwang hyunjin: you need something?

 

lee know: what is it baby

             : wait what the fuck

 

shut up: uh

 

kim seungmin: ....

 

I.N: [pause] *grabs a salted caramel popcorn*

 

icebear: what have you done

 

han: i-i can explain

 

kim seungmin: bitch we textin why you stuttering

 

han: shUT UP 

 

lee know: i thought we had something special

            : chan c’mere and cuddle with me im sad

 

 

han: nO STOP

 

icebear: EXCUSE ME I AM CAPABLE OF READING AND WHAT THE HELL

 

woojin’s sweetie bear: otw with a tub of ice cream 

 

I.N: *sips tea while chaos ensues*

 

icebear: you dont deserve that name you b**** 

 

 

_icebear changed woojin’s sweetie bear to i suck_

 

han: IF YOU LET ME EXPLAIN THIS COULD’VE BEEN OVER IN A MINUTE

 

dark vader: im done composing lyrics what’d i miss

 

han: don’t back read

 

I.N: back read, do it coward !

 

han: OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN

 

kim seungmin: i thought he was serious on calling me his prince but he has other ones too huh

 

hwang hyunjin: SEUNGMIN, BABY, LET HIM EXPLAIN

 

kim seungmin: baby? seungmin? who? he’s dead

 

 

 

 _kim seungmin changed his name to matilda_  

 

matilda: she’s dead*

 

hwang hyunjin: suddenly, i’m straight

 

matilda: sorry i dont like heteros

 

dark vader: so i back read and

               : it’s a good thing i am unable to decipher the meaning of feeling

               : how does one feel about being cheated on

 

matilda: being cheated on? more likely than you think

 

han: shUT UP MATILDA

 

i suck: who’s i suck

        : oh wait i suck

 

icebear: he admits it wow

 

i suck: i’m i suck*

        : LET ME FINISH

 

han: n e ways

     : OKAY LET ME EXPLAIN

     : FIRST OF ALL, ME AND FELIX ARE BEST FRIENDS OKAY

     :CALLING HIM BABE WAS JUST BROS BEING BROS

     : NAD THAT APPLIES TO HYUNJIN AS WELL

     : AND*

 

shut up: bro..

           

han: bro..

 

hwang hyunjin: bro..

 

I.N: i always thought groups with odd numbers always had that one odd member out as the hetero that gives the pep talk to the gay ships there but i suddenly realized im gay so that theory sucks 

 

lee know: suddenly, im a bro

 

han: you’re my baby shut up

 

lee know: mayhaps

 

han: w-what

 

matilda: jeongin let’s elope

 

I.N: sure

    : japan?

 

matilda: japan

 

hwang hyunjin: right in front of my salad?

 

matilda: you’re in front of your phone dumB ass

 

hwang hyunjin: :((

 

_seen by han, lee know and 6 more other_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double update? more likely than you think (not really)
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/tuwaisetan) || [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/velvetseungmin)
> 
> ask me anything !


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> changlix or changjin?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im really sorry for not updating a lot (it’s been months i hate myself) and i comeback with ANOTHER jealousy chapter we love this overused trope. and also im returning all their nicknames into their real names because i forgot all their names in the story and im dumb and lazy so yeah.

 

 

**1am**

 

 

 ** _felix_** : changbin

 

 _ **changbin**_ _:_?

 

 ** _hyunjin_ :** changbinnieeee

 

 ** _changbin_** _:_ whaaaaaatttt ?

 

 _ **felix** : _:((

        _:_ D:

 

 _ **changbin**_ : you okay there, bud?

 

 _ **felix**_ : :(

      : how come when i show affection

      : to you

      : you don’t reciprocate    

      : but if it’s hyunjin

      : :((((((

 

 ** _hyunjin_** : are you jealous?

 

 _ **felix**_ : shut up b*tch 

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : what did i wake up to

 

 ** _hyunjin_** : why are you awakem you should be sleeping 

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : in what did i wake up to did you not understand you dumb het

 

 _ **hyunjin**_ : i—

 

 _ **changbin**_ : felix...

             : im not really used to being,,,, touchy?

 

 _ **felix**_ : iM nOt ReaLly uSed tO beIng ToUchY

 

 _ **changbin**_ : did you just,,,

             : spongebob memed me 

             : this is WHY i like hyunjin more

 

 _ **felix**_ : >:(

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : excuse me but what

 

 _ **changbin**_ : excuse me but is he your man?

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : no?

              : and what about it, bitch

 

 _ **jeongin**_ : OHHHHHHH

 

 ** _hyunjin_** : FUCKING SLEEP YOU CHILD

 

 _ **jeongin**_ : BOOOOOO !

 

 _ **felix**_ : yall fuck this i liked chan hyung better than you anyways

 

 _ **changbin**_ : excuse me but what,,,

 

 _ **chan**_ : OI OI OI 

 

 _ **woojin**_ : one by one we’re waking up at 1 am we love a family

 

 _ **jeongin**_ : how can we be a family when we’re all gay for each other

 

 _ **woojin**_ : jeingin sweetie—

 

 ** _hyunjin_** : im only gay for (1) person

           : im not saying tho

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : im pretty gay for jeongin

 

 ** _hyunjin_** : what the fuck

           : i mean he’s cute but 

           : am i not?

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : hoe you bring out your tongue a lot in our performances and you CALL that CUTE?

 

 _ **jeongin**_ : honestly,,,,, we’re supposed to be a sfw group jfc

 

 _ **minho**_ : is jfc the new kfc

         : we love being original

         : i hope their gravy is just as unlimited as kfc’s

 

 ** _jisung_** : babe,,, thats not it

     

 _ **minho**_ : what is?

 

 ** _jisung_** : you inow what nvm youre cute being clueless

         : know*

 

 _ **chan**_ : isnt inow a fish

       : it is

       : inow

       : minnow

       : oh shit minnow

       : lee minnow

 

 _ **minho**_ : i fucking hate you so mUHC

 

 ** _hyunjin_** : MINNOWMDM

 

 _ **changbin**_ : we love humour

 

 _ **felix**_ : i love you

 

 _ **changbin**_ : .

 

 _ **felix**_ : fuck

 

  _ **jeongin**_ : we’ll get them next time, hyong

 

 _ **chan**_ : hyong ,,,,,

 

 _ **seungmin**_ : hyONG

 

 _ **minho**_ : 1 am jeongin is smth else

 

 _ **jeongin**_ : shut up lee minnow 

 

 _ **minho**_ : respect your elders >:(

 

 _ **jeongin**_ : shut up lee minnow, hyong

 

 _ **woojin**_ : it’s time to sleep, im turning off the wifi

 

 ** _felix_** : NO WAIT IM PLAYING FORTNITE 

      : WITH ERIC STORPF

      : FUCKKEKDDK

 

 

_seen by 8 others_

**3am**

 

 

 ** _seungmin_** : he’s meditatin

 

 _ **changbin**_ : he’s died

 

 _seen by seungmin_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twitter and cc in the previous chapters are deactivated so uhh just ask me if yall still wanna know my current one and also feedback is suggested !! thank you uwu
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO this story has the main ships in the tags and the jealousies here are for the gag and dw maybe ill make a chat fic for the non og ships too


End file.
